Generally, as for flight training for a flight vehicle including a helicopter, an airplane, etc., the flight training can be performed by using a simulation flight vehicle.
In order to maximize a training effect for the flight training using the simulation flight vehicle, it is the most important to adapt a flight environment of the simulation flight vehicle to be as close as possible to that of an actual flight vehicle.
In order to accomplish this, the simulation flight vehicle requires an instrument panel and function buttons which have the same shapes as those of the actual flight vehicle; however, it is not only time-consuming but also costly to manufacture them to be close to the actual ones, and it also requires much cost to maintain them.